


The Disadvantage of Dimples

by Quaggy



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Donna discuss dimples and sonograms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disadvantage of Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Nov. 26, 2006. For her birthday, I offered to write a friend a fic on a topic of her choosing. She wanted Donna teasing Josh about his dimples. I got two separate ideas. This one is set post-series.

  
“You remember when Toby was wandering around the West Wing with a sonogram of the twins?”  
  
“Election Night, wasn’t it?”  
  
“You have an almost freakish memory, have I ever told you that?  
  
“Many times. I can be more specific, if you like.”  
  
“Donna!”  
  
“I’m sorry. You were saying?”  
  
“Well, it was election night and Toby was muttering gibberish, just staring at this little piece of paper like it contained all the secrets of the world. If he hadn’t barked at someone who’d been idiotic enough to bring celebratory balloons into his presence, I’d have thought he’d been replaced by the pod people.”  
  
“A little different when it’s your tiny blip on the screen, isn’t it?”  
  
“I can’t believe that in a few months that little speck will be a whole new person with fingers and toes and everything.”  
  
“With your eyes.”  
  
“And your smile.”  
  
“And your dimples!”  
  
“Oh, God forbid!!! Isn’t it enough the poor kid might have my hairline?!”  
  
“You say that like you think your dimples are a bad thing!”  
  
“They are a bad thing!”  
  
“Tell that to Shirley Temple!”  
  
“That’s exactly my point! Dimples on a five year old are cute. Dimples on a grown man are just pathetic.”    
  
“You have no idea of the havoc you wreak on women’s hearts with those things.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“Your dimples can make grown women swoon!”  
  
“Come on!”  
  
“Seriously!”  
  
“So you’re saying that this baby will owe its existence to the fact that I have dimples?”  
  
“No, of course not. I’m saying that your dimples are what kept your ex-girlfriends from killing you before we had the chance to get married!”  
  
“You mean before I finally wised up and saw what was in front of me all along?”  
  
“Hey, we both share responsibility for that one!”  
  
“So, it’s my dimples that have saved me from being a lonely old man all this time?”  
  
“Pretty much. Until you met me.”  
  
“You saying you’re immune?”  
  
“Oh they’re nice to look at, don’t get me wrong. But, Josh, I’d love you even if I’d been born blind. Not to sound like a Hallmark commercial, but it was the stuff I couldn’t see that made me love you. Your intelligence. Your honesty. Your integrity. Dimples pale in comparison.”  
  
“.....If you’re tying to make me feel better about my dimples, it’s not working.”  
  
“You’re hopeless.”  
  
“Hey! Look right there. Is that an elbow... or are we having a son?”  
  
“I don’t think that’s part of the baby.”   
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Actually... no.”  
  
“Do we know anyone who can decipher this thing?”  
  
“You think Toby would hang up on us if we called him to ask?”  
  
“Probably.”


End file.
